1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image systems, and more particularly, to an image system for adjusting calibration process parameters (parameters for masking, .gamma. correction and the like) of an image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image reading apparatus without printing means such as an apparatus for reading out a film image for display on a CRT display is provided incorporating a connection mechanism for a separate printer.
A digital color copying apparatus that scans and read out an original image, applies a predetermined process, and reproduces the image as a color image is provided that can be connected with an externally provided image reading apparatus.
In order to connect an externally provided image reading apparatus to a digital color copying machine for transmitting a read out image by the externally provided apparatus to the copying machine for print out, a parameter calibration of the externally provided apparatus must be conducted so as to suit the copying machine to be connected. The parameters mentioned above include parameters such as masking, .gamma. correction and the like.
A method of adjusting masking coefficients in a digital color copying machine is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 57-133452, for example. According to this method, an image corresponding to reference color signals is recorded on a paper, whereby this image is scanned and read out to generate color separation signals. The values of a masking coefficient are calculated from the color separation signals and the reference color signal.
This method is applicable to an apparatus in which the reading means and the printing means are provided integrally. However, it is difficult to apply this method to an externally provided image reading apparatus that does not incorporate printing means.